


Wide Open

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“梦境可以预示未来吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298627) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> BETA: 子虚乌有

 

 

-

 

 

这一切开始于索尔睁开双眼，他觉得胸口像着了火，骨头就像散了架一般剧痛难忍。这让他醒了过来，这种痛楚让他感到糟糕至极，就好像有些事正在发生，而他对此无能为力。

 

它具体是什么，索尔并不确定，他只知道那绝非好事。它并不可见，也没有实体。但是他就是能感觉到它。一样他看不见的东西就在他的前面，让他心里痒痒的。他感到彻骨的寒冷。

 

索尔记得这一切开始于一个月前，也许更早。任何人都没提到过这类事。除此之外，任何事看起来都不曾有所改变。

 

但话说回来，世间万物皆如此。

 

 

-

 

 

洛基什么都没吃。索尔注意到，他皱着眉头盯着自己的早饭，似乎正在发呆，神游天外。洛基的确很瘦削，但是索尔曾经取笑过他吃起饭来就像个巨人，一餐至少要吃两倍的份量甚至更多。但是这几周他都像现在这样，黑眼圈也浮现出来。他显得更苍白了。

 

“你有心事，”索尔指出这点。

 

有那么短短的一瞬间，洛基看起来被有人注意到这点吓到了，但是他迅速的掩饰了这一点。

 

“我没有，哥哥。”

 

“你什么都没吃。”

 

洛基从盘子里抓起一个苹果，冲着他哥晃悠了一下，然后咬了一口。

 

“现在我吃了。”洛基说。

 

索尔并不满意。“可是不仅如此。最近你看起来一副累坏了的样子。我们对打的时候你也会走神。”。

 

“也许只是因为我分心去想别的事了，毕竟训练枯燥又无聊。”洛基说。他冲着索尔扬起眉毛，挤出一个刻薄的笑脸。

 

“训练既不无聊也不枯燥。”索尔从桌子上拿起另外一块面包。“你应该加强锻炼，多试试，早晚你会比我还强壮的。这样你一到十八岁，父亲会让你和我们一道参加狩猎活动的。”

 

“喔，这可真励志。”洛基冷淡的说。“一个和你还有父亲一起在阿斯卡德的深山里狩猎愚笨的野兽们的机会。”

 

“那是很好的运动，”索尔说道。他挺直了背，决心捍卫这项活动。“所有人都这样干。”

 

洛基总是能轻易的惹毛索尔。有那么一会儿，索尔的确被岔开了话题，忘记了他开始这次谈话的目的。

 

“可是说真的，洛基。到底出什么事了？你脸色看起来可不好。你需要找医师看一看吗？”

 

“我很好。“洛基坚持，“有毛病的是你的眼睛，托尔。”

 

索尔正准备开口反驳，打算指出这根本就是强词夺理，颠倒黑白，但是奥丁突然出现，质问他们中的哪一个偷走了厨房剩下的最后一只野鸡。（其实是他们两个干的，不过他们让沃斯塔格背了黑锅。）

 

 

-

 

 

那天夜里，那种感觉再次出现。它惊醒了索尔，这种不适让他心惊肉跳。然而今晚，在今晚它变得更糟了。更加寒冷。几乎就要低到冰点以下了。索尔大口呼出一口气，以为可以看到白雾在空气中浮现，但是什么也没有，除开墙上的火炬燃烧的微光。

 

就在那时他突然发现了谜底。

 

有人躺在他身边。他之前太过心烦意乱以至于一直没有注意到这点。他发现的一切揭示了这点，床垫因为重量微微的下陷。索尔翻身站起，举起拳头准备干一架，然后他愣住了，因为他发现了那个人是谁。

 

“洛基？”索尔松开了拳头，朝那边探视着，“你在干什么？”

 

“我……”这么久以来，洛基第一次张口结舌，不知道说什么才好。

 

他还没来得及继续说下去，索尔促狭的笑了。

 

“弟弟，你是不是正打算捉弄我？”说完索尔就伸手去抓住洛基的手腕，后者疯狂的不断挣扎着，这场角斗以索尔用全身的重量把他完全的压制住而告终。最后，随着洛基的双手被索尔紧紧抓住，雷神脸上的笑容消失了。

 

“洛基，”他开口，“你摸起来就像冰块。怎么回事？”

 

洛基低声怒吼，“放开我。”

 

索尔没有听到。刚才的打斗中洛基的束袍被打散，他的部分锁骨完全的暴露在外。索尔的手摸过洛基裸露的皮肤，抚上洛基的脸颊。

 

“你全身都是冰的，”索尔指出，“你病了。”

 

“我没有，”洛基坚持，“混蛋，放开我。”

 

洛基在索尔的禁锢之下挣扎着，又踹又推，但是只要索尔愿意，他可以像头公牛一般顽固不灵，坚定不移。

 

“那你为何而来，嗯哼？”索尔问道。

 

“我睡不着。”洛基说。

 

索尔知道这不是事实，不过他也同样知道洛基不想说的话，谁也不能撬开他的嘴让他说出来。索尔放开了洛基，转身在床的另一边躺下了。洛基静静的躺在他身边，好像在等着索尔踹他出门。

 

“今晚你就留在这里吧。”索尔说。

 

他可以感觉到躺在他身边的洛基放松了下来，一点点的挪动着身子钻到被褥之下，好试着让自己暖和起来。索尔静静的聆听着洛基不规则的呼吸声，感到喉头发紧。有些事不对劲，有些事真的是非常，非常的不对劲。

 

“你到底怎么了？”索尔开口询问。

 

洛基看起来好像已经入睡，没有回应他，但是索尔知道他只是在装睡罢了。

 

 

-

 

 

他们不再谈论此事。一件事洛基并不想提起的话，那永远不会被讨论。所以索尔一直都不清楚他身上到底发生了什么事。这让索尔更加忧心忡忡。

 

当索尔醒来的时候，洛基已经离开了，好像从来没到访过一样。他也不在他自己的房间，索尔去看过。最后他还是找到了洛基：他在花园里，沐浴在阳光下，专心致志的钻研一本咒术书。和昨天晚上相比，他看起来好多了，脸上稍微恢复了一点血色。索尔想知道他到底多久没有好好的睡一觉了。

 

“弟弟，你在这。”

 

洛基一声不吭，只是摆摆手表示他知道索尔来了。索尔站在一边等了一会儿，盯着洛基全神贯注的翻看着书本，一页又一页。他身边放着吃了一半的苹果，放得太久都变色了。洛基身边的一切都是金灿灿的，而他本人却像是金黄的底色上的一个黑点，显得如此格格不入。

 

最后索尔终于意识到洛基看来不打算理睬他。

 

“那个，你还好吗？”他关心的开口。

 

“好，索尔。”洛基的语气里尽是不耐烦，“那没什么。”

 

“但那时你看起来像冻僵了。”

 

洛基放下了书。

 

“那没什么，”他又说了一次。“别来烦我，哥哥，我正在努力学习呢。”

 

索尔讪笑一声，转身就走。在他去找三勇士的路上，索尔不住的低声抱怨，满腹 牢骚，全都关于他那个愚蠢，过于敏感又神经兮兮，但没人陪就睡不着觉的弟弟。

 

 

-

 

 

他只用了三招就把范尔达打倒在地。

 

“哇哦，索尔，轻一点！我们不是在搏斗，记得吗？”范尔达从地上爬起来，拍打着外衣弹去灰尘。“我可不是冰霜巨人，我亲爱的朋友，你没必要这么粗暴的。”

 

范耳达轻轻地拍了拍索尔的肩膀，用他的盾牌敲了一下索尔。但是这没有让索尔感到好受些。他归剑入鞘。

 

“抱歉，范尔达，”他说，“我不是有意的。”

 

“小王子殿下，你有烦心事儿了？”站在角落里的沃斯塔格开口问道，“要不就是范尔达你变得没用啦?”

 

“噢，你闭嘴吧，你个傻大个儿。”范尔达调整着他的衣领，“我都没办法想起你最后一次坚挺的站在训练场上是什么时候了。”

 

“那只是因为你没看到——”

 

“今天下午你特别暴躁，”霍根打断了他们的斗嘴。

 

索尔耸耸肩，冲盯着自己看的三人摇摇头。因为洛基，他这一整天都没办法集中注意力。他不是在生洛基的气，但是他想要提供帮助，而洛基，蠢得要死又太过骄傲，居然拒绝了他。也许他是有点生气。只是一点点而已。

 

“没事，”他说，“真的没事。”

 

“王室家族麻烦，”沃斯塔格说，“我觉得最好还是保持点距离。”

 

“说到王室成员，”范尔达问道，“小洛基在哪儿呢？”

 

“在外头读书呢，这还用问。”沃斯塔的回答道。

 

“是的。”索尔挨着沃斯塔格坐了下来，擦去脸上的汗水。“你们知道洛基，他的确不是一个战士。”

 

“是的，”范尔达说，“是的，他不是。如果你要问我的话，我得说这对于奥丁之子来讲有点不同寻常。”

 

索尔皱起眉头。

 

 

-

 

 

那天夜里，他躺在床的一边，在黑暗中等着洛基出现。这是个温暖的夜晚。一直如此。但是索尔还是准备了额外的被褥以待洛基到来。如果洛基来的话。

 

几小时过去了，就在索尔几乎要沉沉睡去的时候，通向他寝宫的门缓慢的伴随着轻微的吱呀声打开了。他可以看到洛基的身影投射在走廊上。

 

“洛基，”索尔低声喊道。

 

洛基像蛇一样穿过门缝走了进来，随手就把门在身后合上。他的呼吸很急促，就好像刚刚完成一次特训一般。他走向对面，看都没看索尔一眼，就好像他不存在一样。

 

“今晚，我可以和你呆在一起吗？”他问。

 

“可以，”索尔回应，“但是你必须告诉我到底发生了什么事。”

 

洛基迟疑了，转身看着门廊的方向，好像在考虑要不要离开，这样他就不必谈起那些事了。最终，他还是走上前来，爬上床和索尔躺在一起，整理好那些枕头好让自己舒适的躺进去。

 

“我不知道，”他最后还是开口了，“我不知道发生了什么。”

 

索尔抚摸着他的胳膊。“你又冰的像块铁了。你确定你没生病吗？”

 

“我没有，我……”洛基皱着眉头，停下不说了。

 

“你……？”

 

“你会取笑我的。”洛基说。

 

“我不会，”他沉默了一会儿，索尔知道洛基正在思索到底要不要告诉他。索尔知道他最终会说出来的。他们互相分享每一件事。

 

“我做噩梦了，”洛基说。

 

他的脸变得苍白，好像只是提起就让他陷入其中，恐惧万分。

 

“噩梦，”索尔重复道。他猛的往下躺了躺，好和洛基面对面。“都和什么有关？”

 

沉默维持了很长一段时间，那么的安静，索尔都能听到洛基的心跳频率比平常快了那么一点儿。

 

“寒冰，”他最后还是开口了。“到处都是冰块，而且我……我没办法逃开。”

 

“就像尤顿海姆？”

 

“我不知道，”洛基说，“但是我看到我自己就在寒冰之中，我是它的一部分，它和我密不可分。那感觉太过真实，索尔，那感觉太真实了。”

 

“那意味着什么？”

 

“我不知道！”

 

洛基把自己缩进被单里面，看起来尴尬异常，他的眉角怂拉着。他看起来随时都会哭出来。

 

“你和父亲说过没？”索尔问道。

 

洛基僵硬的干笑了几声。“当然没有，”他说，“你难道不知道他会怎么和我说吗？我十七岁了，索尔，我早就过了害怕噩梦的年纪。”

 

“但是也许那别有深意。也许值得重视。”

 

“不，”洛基断然拒绝。他一把抓住索尔的肩膀，非常认真的盯着他，“你得发誓你不会说出去！”

 

“洛基——”

 

“答应我，索尔。”

 

“好吧，”索尔说，“我保证。”

 

他把洛基的手从自己的肩膀上拿下来，紧紧的用双手握住它们，然后把它们放回洛基的身侧。

 

“今晚，你还是可以留下来。”索尔说。“就这样吧。我明天和希芙还有个箭术训练呢。”

 

他等着洛基对此挖苦一番，但是他的弟弟什么都没说。

 

 

-

 

 

他们像这样持续了好几周。当所有人都上床安歇之后，洛基才会悄悄地潜入索尔的寝宫，安静的像一片阴影，蜷缩着背对着索尔躺在另外一侧，天一亮他就再次消失不见。

 

有些晚上，洛基浑身冰凉伴随着剧烈的颤抖，索尔不由得担心他会就在床上吐出来。然而这从未发生。不过他默许索尔用毛毯包住他，然后整个人被索尔的胳膊环抱住，两个人紧紧的挨在一起。不论如何，这的确让洛基更加放松，就好像索尔的胳膊可以保护他，让他免受任何伤害。当他们都还小的时候，一般是由父母出面驱散噩梦。弗丽嘉会给他们唱首催眠曲，偶尔他们实在是太过躁动不安，难以入眠，奥丁会悄悄的让他们尝几口蜜酒，然后他们两个就会抱在一起，胳膊搭着胳膊，腿压着腿，在父母的床边沉沉入睡。

 

他告诉索尔他的那些梦，黑色的大手抓住了他，紧紧的往下拉拽着他，让他坠入冰冷的深渊之中。问题是他们猜不透那些梦到底有什么含义。

 

另外的一些夜晚，特别是近期某些时候，变得有些不同。洛基依然会偷偷溜进来，但是他显得不怎么害怕了。那些个夜晚他的身体变得炙热，这让索尔不由得怀疑洛基是否真的做了噩梦，还是仅仅想要索尔的陪伴而已。这种想法让他的腹部发紧，当然这种感受并非让人不愉悦，但是索尔还是觉得这有些不应该。

 

不过在某一夜，那个晚上的梦境异常的可怕，洛基无法自抑的浑身颤抖，持续了好几个小时，索尔安抚着他，让他在自己的怀抱里哭泣，一种在他生命中从未感受过的无力感悄然升起。

 

“我有些不对劲，”洛基呢喃着，索尔把他抱得更紧了。

 

就算不那么经常做噩梦了，洛基还是没有中断他的来访。有些时候，他和索尔并肩躺在索尔的床上，回想着那些他们年少时一起度过的日子，他们当时尝试躲过海姆达尔的监视，使用一次彩虹桥。当然，他们从未成功过，但是他们还是不断的进行各种尝试。

 

“你总是害我麻烦不断，”索尔说道。他挨着洛基躺在床上，后者半支起身子看着他，看起来并不高兴。

 

“我可一次也不记得你有为我出头过。”洛基说道。

 

索尔笑了起来。他喜欢这样。他和洛基很久没有像他们应该的那样亲密过了，特别是最近的这段时间。索尔越来越像洛基的对面典型——金发，强壮，头生子。索尔满身的肌肉而洛基依然那么纤细瘦削并专注于魔法，以及捉弄人，当他觉得孤单无聊的时候——而他经常感到孤单。他们几乎在与世隔绝的情况下长大，奥丁珍贵的儿子们，他们只有彼此，所以他们曾比索尔知道的大部分的兄弟姐妹都要亲密的多。但是现在，索尔成年了，也尝过了战斗的滋味，他们已经不一样了。洛基有所改变，索尔也是如此，有那么一段时间索尔并不确定他们的关系是否还能和从前一样。但是现在，现在看起来很完美。

 

 

-

 

 

有一天早上，索尔伴随着晨勃醒了过来。

 

他猜想也许是因为刚才的梦，虽然他根本不记得到底梦到了什么，他所知道的就是他勃起了，硬的发疼，他的裤裆被撑起了个小帐篷。索尔咬牙保持着不动。洛基就挨着他，还没有醒，但是他们挨得太他妈的近了，这让索尔担心自己动一下就会惊醒他。

 

索尔小心的把手伸进裤子里，握住他自己的勃起。有那么一段时间他仅仅只是握住它，半闭着眼焦急的等待着它软下去。但是不知为何，想到洛基就在身边这一点并没有让它萎的更快。

 

等到它终于软了下去，索尔飞快的跳下床，跑进了餐厅。

 

他在父母的前面停下脚步，看起来他们刚刚才吃完早餐。

 

“索尔，”弗丽嘉亲切的问道，“你怎么就穿着内衣到处跑？”

 

奥丁冲着酒杯微笑，“毫无疑问，他想给那些女仆们留下深刻印象。”

 

“什么？不，我——”索尔顿了顿，稳住了呼吸。“我只是太饿了。”

 

“那么快吃吧，孩子，”奥丁说，“赶在沃斯塔格把这一切都吃光之前。你的兄弟呢？”

 

“我怎么会知道呢？”索尔抓过火腿开始吃，拒绝去想正睡在他床上的洛基。

 

“没关系，”他的父亲说道，“至少我很高兴你起来了。我有一个惊喜要告诉你。

 

 

-

 

 

他一整天都没去见洛基。他和希芙高谈阔论，找霍根畅饮蜜酒，伙同范尔达四处骚扰女仆。每当他捕捉到洛基修长瘦削的身影，索尔立刻掉头远离。他不是跑去武器室里帮忙，就是去马厩喂马。他让自己忙个不停，直到夜幕降临，洛基过来找到自己为止。索尔知道他会来找自己。他盘腿坐在床上，等着他出现，没来由的感到自己愚蠢之极。

 

“你在生我的气。”

 

索尔吓了一跳。洛基突然的出现在他身侧，也许是使用了某种魔法，至今为止索尔依然对魔法不得要领。洛基就是在这件事上比他厉害。

 

“洛基，你——我还不想被你活活吓死，弟弟。”

 

“我很抱歉，”洛基的语气听起来根本没当一回事。他有点犹豫茫然的站在索尔的床边。

 

索尔冲他点头示意，洛基这才爬上床，动作中仍然带着迟疑。索尔一直等到他在被单下躺好了才开口。

 

“父亲准备带我去狩猎了。”

 

虽然索尔看不见洛基，但是他觉得洛基正在盯着他瞧。

 

“噢，”洛基回应道。

 

“明天天一亮我们就出发。往深山里去。我们会过好几天才回来。”

 

他不是很清楚为何今天一天他都对洛基避而不见。他只是不想告诉他这件事罢了。这让他觉得自己好似抛弃了洛基，将他丢在一旁。

 

“不过你很快也能参加了。”洛基一言不发，索尔开口继续。“那样我们就又可以一起了。”

 

“我可一点也不想跟随父亲去狩猎。”洛基说。

 

“你生气了？”索尔询问到。

 

洛基耸耸肩，“没，难道我应该生气吗？”

 

索尔的手下意识的来回拉扯身下的床单。“如果我不在这儿……你知道的，我不在的话……。”

 

洛基和索尔的共同点之一就在于他们的自尊心。他们都太在意自尊了，几近自负。偶尔，这点让他们两个都绝不低头，毫不妥协。就算洛基承认这样干太傻缺了，但是下次他们还是不会互相让步的。

 

“我不是小屁孩了。”洛基回答道，“我会很好的。和父亲去打猎吧。不会有事的。”

 

“如果你做噩梦了呢？”

 

“没你我也能应付。”洛基说道。

 

“这样，”索尔顿住了。

 

洛基在床上翻了个身，睡到自己的那边去了，远离索尔。他说:“我们又不能一直在一起。”

 

索尔想反驳他，说那不是真的，但是他却如此无力，以至于开不了口。

 

 

-

 

 

狩猎很棒。他们捕捉野牛，当场宰了两头作为晚餐，剩下的预备作为礼物送给弗丽嘉。索尔想抓只鸟，一只乌鸦，好带回家送给洛基。但是它死在了陷阱里，于是人们就把尸体拿去喂了猎犬。

 

就算狩猎让人兴奋感觉良好，索尔还是没办法不去想洛基。对他的担忧时常浮现，出现的如此经常让他不由得意识到对于亲兄弟来说，这样可不寻常。

 

“你分神了，”一天晚上奥丁指出。

 

“我没有，”索尔反驳。他在检查他的弓箭，注视着林地上斑驳的积雪。他一呼一吸之间，可以清楚的看到呼出的白雾。“您觉得梦境可以预示未来吗？”

 

他的父亲仔细的打量着他，顺着索尔的眼神看着远方的落日。

 

“我认为梦境确实可以告诉我们很多事，索尔。”他如此回答。

 

索尔点点头，但对这个答案并不满意。他自己也不确定想要得到什么样的答复。

 

五天后，他们返回了阿斯卡德。哪里都看不到洛基。他的父母亲吻彼此作为互相之间的问候，而索尔对所有的人都视而不见，一心想找到洛基。他寻找的第一个地点是他的寝宫，只是以防万一，但是他的床和他离开之前一模一样。

 

他在洛基自己的床上找到了熟睡的他。索尔感到困惑。现在还很早，洛基没有理由这么早就上床安歇，除非他哪里不舒服，索尔希望是别的原因。他快步上前把手盖上洛基的前额，然后洛基消失了。

 

索尔气的骂了一句。

 

“该死的，洛基。”

 

“我就在这儿呢。”

 

索尔转身，看到洛基就在门口，斜靠着门框，脸上挂着疲惫的微笑。他走了过来，指了指他的幻象刚刚躺过的位置。

 

“你不在的时候我一直在练习。”

 

索尔小心的观察着洛基。他的双眼看来因为缺乏睡眠而浮肿，嘴唇毫无血色。他让

索尔想到了寒冬。

 

“这几天你有好好休息吗？”索尔询问道。

 

“显而易见。”洛基说。

 

索尔抱住了他，感到洛基就在他怀里。他不确定他的兄弟会不会喜欢他这样做，但是他确定自己非常享受这样。

 

“今晚和我一起睡吧。”他第一次开口要求。

 

洛基同意了。

 

 

-

 

 

他告诉自己这一切都很正常，但是随着时间的推移，索尔意识到他再也不能忍受在没有洛基的情况下单独入睡。

 

而且他的大多数个早晨都会伴随着勃起醒来，不是那种普通的晨勃。这可把他吓坏了，因为洛基是他的兄弟，他以前从未那样考虑过他。他没有。当然，或多或少有那么几次也发生过类似的事，但是索尔当时说服自己这很正常。他可是个血气方刚的年轻人，洛基又一直陪在他身边，况且他有着比少女们还柔软的双唇，碧绿的眼睛，瘦削修长的身体。

 

他觉得有些事错的离谱，错得可怕，与此同时，他又心安理得的觉得这一切还不赖。

 

 

-

 

 

“今早某个人把沃斯塔格的胡子绑在了床头柱上，”索尔说，“而我强烈的怀疑那个人就是你。”

 

洛基笑了，不过没有抬头。他全神贯注的看着手心里燃烧的魔法火焰，一道小小的绿色的火。他们面对面的坐在床上，两个人都毫无睡意。

 

“那你告诉我，为何我要做那种事？”洛基唰的一下合上手掌，那道火焰消失了。

 

“因为你是个捣蛋鬼，”索尔说。他握住洛基的手，掌心向上好让他抚摸手心的部分。触感光滑，一点也不烫，根本就没有热度停留。魔法总是让索尔感到惊奇万分，特别是洛基施展出来的那些。

 

 

“我说，”洛基开口说，他的手反握住索尔的，他们就那样牵着手。“那么他有没有剪掉那些胡子？”

 

“剪掉了一点，”索尔觉得自己的声音很遥远。他看着他们十指相扣的双手，一个 挨着另一个，就好像拼图碎片一样紧密相连。他们的手指交错着，互相摩挲， 逗弄。索尔喉头上下滑动，把手抽了出来。

 

“我现在累了，”他说，“我们睡觉吧。”

 

 

-

 

 

那天早上奥丁发现了他们。

 

事实上，索尔早就知道他们无法一直这样，但是他仍然饱含期待。蠢毙了，洛基会 这样嘲弄他，然而索尔根本就不在乎。

 

“你们到底在干什么蠢事？！”

 

他们父亲的嗓门洪亮，地板都为之震动，就算他们长大成人也感到一阵惧意。索尔和洛基慌张的分开彼此，迅速的跳下床就好像床单着了火一样。

 

“父亲，”索尔试探着开口。

 

“闭嘴！”奥丁指着洛基，“回你的房间去，孩子，现在就走。”

 

洛基耷拉着肩离开了房间，他一到门厅，便开始拔足飞奔。索尔重重的咽了咽口水。事实上来说，他还没做任何坏事，但是他却觉得自己已经干了。奥丁在洛基身后狠狠的关上了门。

 

“你们这样多久了？”

 

“没多长时间……”

 

“我还以为洛基到处乱跑，或更糟的，被绑架了。”奥丁走向索尔，他被阴影笼罩住了。“然后我来到这里，发现你们两个……睡在一起。你们如果有人看到了这一幕，他们会如何谈论吗？奥丁的好儿子！奥丁的两个好儿子！”

 

“我们无意败坏名声，”索尔说道，“洛基他……”

 

索尔紧紧的闭上嘴，看着表情森严的父亲。

 

“洛基怎么了？”奥丁问道。

 

他顿了顿，需要点时间去权衡利弊，好决定是否应该告诉他们的父亲这件事。奥丁愤怒的表情看起来就要准备动手揍他了，索尔畏惧了，虽然他已经二十岁了，但是奥丁还是那位奥丁。

 

“洛基出了什么事了？”奥丁提高了音量，这更接近于命令了。

 

“他有点不舒服，”索尔脱口而出，“他一直在做噩梦，可怕的关于寒冰的梦，而我只是想——”

 

“你说什么？”奥丁的表情突然变得和索尔一样急切。他现在看起来像是那个被吓到的人了。这让索尔突然觉得更担心了。

 

“他梦见自己是冰做的，”索尔说，“他每次都浑身冰凉的醒来。我只是想让他好受点，父亲，我们没有别的意思。”

 

奥丁沉默不语，索尔无法判断自己的坦白换来的结果是好是坏。他的父亲看来正在冥思苦想，脸上的皱纹瞬间增加了一倍，看起来就好像他一下子老了十年。最后他表情坚定起来，再次看着索尔。

 

“以后我们不再提起这件事，”奥丁说道，“我就现在说一次，索尔。你和洛基不能同床共枕。你们都不是小孩子了，你们都成年了。”

 

“好的，父亲。”

 

然后奥丁离开了，索尔盯着他远去的背影，有一点不知所措。他本以为结果会很糟糕，比现在糟糕百倍。他在床边等了很长时间，等着洛基，尽管他不确信他的兄弟是否会回来。

 

 

-

 

 

吃早饭的时候洛基不在那里，索尔到处都找不到他。只要洛基乐意，他可以藏的无影无踪，除非他自己想露面了，不然没人能找到他。

 

那天晚上他一个人睡下，那是他这些年来睡的最糟糕的一觉。

 

第二天洛基还是没有出现。索尔早饭都顾不上吃，无望的四处寻找他的身影。他在走廊上大喊他的名字，吓得守卫们纷纷通过石墙上的瞭望孔张望。

 

索尔一个人孤单的吃着午饭，满腹挫败，感到委屈万分。要不是弗丽嘉伸手轻抚他的头发，他甚至都没注意到她什么时候在他身边坐下。

 

“母亲，”索尔叫道。

 

“你为何烦心，我的孩子？”

 

索尔不想回答这个问题，所以故意缓慢的咀嚼着食物。虽然他有种感觉，弗丽嘉是在明知故问。但是她还是耐心的等待他的回答，手指在他的发卷上来回安抚。

 

“洛基，”索尔从牙缝里挤出这个词。

 

“他最终会从藏身之处出来的。”他的母亲说道。

 

“他生我的气了。”

 

弗丽嘉的手背拂过索尔的脸颊，像是帮他擦去看不见的烦恼。

 

“你们两个总是生对方的气，”她说道，“然后你们总会和好的。兄弟就是这样。”

 

“我觉得我不是个好哥哥。”索尔说，轻轻的贴向她的手掌。

 

弗丽嘉纳闷的问，“为何这样说？”

 

“我不知道，”索尔推开她，站了起来，“我很抱歉，母亲。我不想让你担心的。”

 

“索尔，”弗丽嘉温柔的说，“我一直都为你们两个担心。但是你们会没事的，我确定。”

 

索尔笑了起来，尝试相信她说的。他真的，真的想去相信。

 

 

-

 

 

那天深夜洛基终于再次出现。他就像给你来了一拳那样出现，字面意义上的，因为他一现身就冲着索尔的脸揍了一拳。当时索尔一转身就看到他，披头散发，眼睛因为愤怒而闪烁着，嘴唇哆嗦着准备随时咆哮咒骂。接下来索尔看到的就是一个拳头出现在眼前，然后他就结结实实中了一拳，他摸着脸，疼得不停抽气。

 

“你答应我了的。”洛基看来恨不得唾他一脸。

 

“我很抱歉。”索尔说，“我当时以为——”

 

“你根本就没动脑子！那就是你的毛病，从来不知道三思而后行，你个愚蠢的白痴。”

 

洛基用力推着索尔，索尔让他推着，一步一步的倒退，直到撞上冰凉的墙壁。

 

“我当时以为父亲会理解的，”索尔解释道，“洛基，别这样。”

 

“你答应过的。”

 

索尔顿了顿，“对不起，”他说道。“弟弟，对不起。”

 

洛基什么都没说。他双手抱胸盯着索尔，浑身上下像刺猬一样散发着怒火。他气的发疯，但是比那更严重的是，他露出被背叛的神色，这点让索尔感到尤其难受。

 

“对不起,”他再次道歉，“父亲他怎么说？”

 

“他告诉我不要那么孩子气，”洛基紧咬下唇，“我什么毛病都没有，那些只是我自己胡思乱想。我觉得他隐瞒了些什么。”

 

索尔一边摸着自己受伤的脸颊，一边想着除开对不起之外他必须得说点什么。

 

“你觉得呢，我身上是不是有些不对劲?”洛基问道。

 

“我不觉得，”索尔立刻回答，“但是我相信你。”

 

“很好。”洛基说。

 

他现在已经快消气了，虽然仍然僵直的站在那边，看起来随时就会走掉。索尔吞了下口水。

 

“你要走了吗，现在？”

 

“才不，”洛基说。他转身在索尔的床上坐下，双手仍然抱在胸前。“我不走，我想我会留下。”

 

“那要是父亲发现了？”

 

“他不会发现的，”洛基一边说一边笑了起来。“我在我床上放了个幻象。天一亮我就溜回去。”

 

索尔心跳加速，他不顾形象的露出一个特大号的傻笑。他爬上床，就在洛基身边躺下，他们两个就躺在床中央，紧紧的抱在一起，就像是准备把对方当成衣服一样穿在身上。

 

 

-

 

 

次日早上，他们坐在餐桌两边，想到他们的小秘密，两个人相视而笑，为能把父亲蒙在鼓里而感到高兴。奥丁一直用怀疑的眼神打量着他们两个，但是却猜不透他们在搞什么鬼。洛基心情好到破天荒的在练习魔法的时候默许了索尔的陪伴，他以前从来没这样做过。当索尔在洛基身边坐下时，他没有像往常一样把索尔轰走。

 

看洛基使用魔法是件奇妙的事。那与直接的肢体冲撞完全的不同，看起来优雅之极。洛基有双漂亮的手，手指又细又长，当他施展魔法的时候，那些修长的手指伸展又弯曲，变换各种手势，索尔看的入迷。很长一段时间内，索尔完全遗忘了世间的一切，看的完全忘我，直到洛基的练习告一段落。索尔这时才想起来他和希芙约好了进行训练。

 

“糟糕!”

 

他急急忙忙的赶到训练室，但是希芙已经走了。索尔知道她肯定会因为自己迟到而大发雷霆，确切的说，他是完全的缺席了。他慢慢走回洛基的房间，准备去享受一下白天的最后几缕阳光。

 

希芙拦下了他，她从一根柱子后面突然冒出来，冲着索尔的肚子就是一拳。索尔差点就没躲开。

 

“希芙，”他恳求着，“希芙，听我解释。”

 

“你迟到了一小会。”希芙挖苦道。她怒发冲冠，双手当胸抱着。她一直都是那么暴躁易怒，从小时候起就是这样。

 

“我知道，”索尔说，“我很抱歉，我忘记了时间。”

 

希芙看起来不吃这一套，“噢？那不知道是什么让你那么着迷连时间都忘了。”

 

“没什么，我是说，我就看了会洛基练习魔法，然后我就……忘了。”

 

“你之前和洛基在一起？”她语气中的惊讶，让索尔感到不舒服，毕竟他们最近经常呆在一起。

 

“是的。”索尔说。

 

“为什么你突然开始花时间和洛基在一起？这有点稀奇。”

 

她的语气，她说这些话的方式，还有她所说的内容，都让索尔感到恼火。就好像他必须得为他和他自己亲弟弟在一起的权利进行辩护似的。他觉得似乎不少人都如此认为，这让他感到糟糕透顶。

 

“这没什么稀奇的。”索尔的语气硬梆梆的，非常不友善。“为什么我不应当和我的家人呆在一起，希芙？”

 

希芙摇摇头，她看起来没生气了，而且有点被索尔的怒火吓到。“不是的，我的意思是——”

 

索尔没有理睬她，径直走了。他不打算听到更多她关于她是否想表达那个意思的解释。他一路上谁也没理。

 

他现在只想看到洛基。

 

 

-

 

 

事情开始于索尔醒了过来，他勃起的性器正抵在洛基的臀部，刚好抵着那条缝隙，而洛基紧紧抓着他的手腕。他的第一个想法，他的本能告诉他应该赶紧逃走，或者立刻扯个理由来解释这一切，而不是挺腰前插。但是那正是他现在所干的。索尔屏住呼吸，那一刻感觉有一个世纪那么漫长。他的下体慢慢压向洛基的臀部，直到抵至禁区的大门。洛基微微的颤抖，紧拽着索尔的手，随后慢慢的松开。

 

他们两个一动不动的躺在那里，过了一会儿，洛基转过身来。他的动作该死的缓慢。然后他们面对面的看着彼此，他脸上的表情和索尔的如出一辙——因为惊讶瞪大的眼睛，糅合了恐慌，尴尬和兴奋的神情。

 

索尔的床上只有他们两个人，突然之间他们躯体的每一个动作，呼出的每一丝气息，都让他们感到兴奋。两个人都害怕采取行动，因为他们都担心也许那是个错误，他们可以假装这没发生，笑笑就过去了。索尔吞了口口水，感到自己口干舌燥，喉结上下的滑动都伴随着痛楚，然后，洛基凑了过来，吻了他。

 

一切永远都起始于此：一个吻。他们是如此的小心翼翼，如此的担惊受怕，以至于都放缓了呼吸，努力想弄明白这代表着什么，他们（的）眼睛张得大大的。他们是不同的人，然而又那么相似。仍然是兄弟，即使他们擦觉这一切错的相当离谱，他们也没那么在意，并不打算停止。

 

接下来索尔采取了主动，小心的把舌头伸了出来，他动作生涩的好像吻过一打女孩子的人不是他一样。他们就在这个时刻闭上了眼睛。洛基的嘴唇有一点单薄，当索尔的舌头伸进来的时候，他深深的吸了一口气，身子开始颤抖，带动床轻微的晃动。他激动的搂住索尔，他们的衣服突然变得紧绷，变得闷热不堪。索尔一手扶着洛基的后腰，同时再次往前挺进，动作迟缓细碎，恰到好处的来回摩擦，接着洛基也勃起了。

 

洛基几不可闻的呻吟了一声，索尔吻住了他，把他接下来的呻吟都吞了下去。

 

“索尔，”洛基低语着，离开索尔的双唇，深深的吸气。他从未用过这种语气喊过索尔，更别说喊他的名字了。“哥哥，”他喊道。

 

“嘘……”索尔说，又一次吻了上去。他害怕洛基准备说些别的什么话，像是停下来或是指责这样做不对，所以索尔不停的吻着他，啃咬着他的嘴唇。索尔的手往下摸去，就停在洛基的裤裆前，布料已经被渗出的前液浸湿。洛基不住的低声呻吟，他的性器跳入索尔的手中，它已经硬得不能再硬了。洛基的 存在刺激着索尔的感官，他的兄弟大声的呻吟着，精液从他的掌握中喷溅而出，到最后他 们觉得有些东西昭然若现，一件他们早就应该知晓明了的事。

 

一切结束之后，他们保持着之前的姿势一动不动。索尔的手还是轻轻的包裹着洛基疲软的阴茎，他们的嘴唇彼此相依。最后，洛基主动分开了彼此，两个人都不知道除开盯着对方看之外还能干什么。于是索尔把浮现在脑海里的第一句话说了出来。

 

“对不起。”

 

洛基猛地一拳打中索尔的前额。他疼得不停抽气，赶紧把胳膊护在脸前挡下了第二拳。

 

“Ow！洛基——为什么——”

 

“不许道歉，”洛基吼道，“你怎么敢说对不起。”

 

很快，索尔就明白了洛基说这话的含义，为何他没有躲开，为何他没用嫌恶的眼神看自己。

 

“我没觉得愧疚，”索尔说，他努力想和洛基的视线交汇。“你呢？”

 

洛基摇了摇头，就在那个瞬间，他们突然心意相通，感到从未了解对方这么多，这么深，也许未来也不会有。至少在此时此刻，他们都能体会到彼此的感受。

 

“我得赶在父亲起床之前离开。”洛基说道，再次吻了索尔一下。

 

索尔点点头，目送着他离去，感到胸口沉甸甸的。

 

 

-

 

 

吃早饭的时候，洛基的嘴唇显得有些许红肿。

 

索尔非常努力，非常非常的努力避免盯着他看。

 

 

-

 

 

那天接下来的时间里，他们一找到机会就接吻，理智和自制力完全抛到九霄云外。他们这样干莽撞又危险，所以一开始索尔打算多多少少的控制住自己。但一有机会他就无可自控的极具占有欲的抓住洛基的手腕，两个人抱在一起亲热个不停。

 

洛基也让这事变的越来越不可收拾，伴随着他狡黠而邪恶的微笑。故意紧贴着索尔，舒展着身子，张开双腿。这一切，无异于火上浇油。

 

“你不应该这样诱惑我，”索尔低声抱怨。

 

“我什么都没干，”洛基说道，但是他该死的知道自己正在干什么。

 

他们不去想这意味着什么，他们两个，身为兄弟却以一种绝对不似兄弟的方式爱抚着彼此。他们只是屈从于彼此的欲求，那令人恐惧，又新鲜刺激。如果他们停下来好好想一想，思考那到底意味着什么，那么一切都会崩坏不复存在。索尔对此非常清楚。

 

他只是不想这一切破灭。

 

当一个守卫走过来的时候，他们就坐在一起，两人保持着兄弟应有的正常距离。洛基瞪了那个打搅了他们的守卫一眼。

 

“索尔，你的父亲想见你。”

 

索尔和洛基快速的交换了一个担心的眼神。他们不可能被逮到，至少不会这么快就被发现。索尔站了起来，同时做好了面临最坏情况的打算。如果事情真的很糟糕，他认为他们的父亲不会让守卫来喊他们，他会暴怒的冲过来对付他们。一定是别的什么事。

 

“我等下去找你，”索尔对洛基说，跟着守卫离开了。

 

 

-

 

 

当索尔进来的时候奥丁正坐在王座上，这是个好迹象，因为奥丁生气的时候从来不会坐着不动。索尔在他面前屈身，这是礼仪，也代表着敬重。

 

“起来吧，我的孩子。”

 

索尔照办了，意识到自己的腿肚子在发抖。他尽力的稳住身子，径直的迎向他父亲的视线。

 

“您找我，父亲？”

 

 

“是的，”奥丁起身。索尔站在原地，就算他的父亲拍拍他的肩膀让他放松些，他也止不住的发抖。

 

“我知道你可能还在生我的气，”奥丁说道，“但是你知道，我爱你和洛基。你们都是我的儿子。有一天你们会明白我的苦心的。我得考虑长远。”

 

索尔咽了咽口水。

 

“当我不在的时候，你和洛基得互相扶持，”他的父亲说道，“永远不要忘记你们可是兄弟。”

 

索尔差点就要投降了。差一点。他的喉头干的发紧，他的膝盖就像幼儿一样软弱无力，有些事该死的不对，错的一塌糊涂，而他永远也无法弥补。而最糟糕的是，他仍然不觉得愧疚，他知道这是病态的，但是他还是不觉得愧疚。

 

一点也不。

 

“是的，”索尔回达道，“我不会忘记这点的。”

 

 

-

 

 

半夜时分，洛基把索尔推倒在床上，两个人纠缠在一起，他吻着他。索尔叹息着回吻了。

 

“父亲说了什么，”洛基问道，稍微的往后退了点。他甜蜜的呼吸就像羽毛般轻抚过索尔的面部。

 

索尔粗鲁的把洛基拉回来，拥在怀里狂热而充满欲望的亲吻着他。他翻了个身把洛基压在身下继续着这个吻。好像如果这个吻持续的时间够长，那么现实的一切麻烦都会消散一般。他疲于思考这个问题。他太累了。

 

就算洛基心里惊疑不定，他也没有表现出来。他热情洋溢的回应着，双腿紧紧缠住索尔的腰，让自己更紧密的贴向他，不住的磨蹭着。过了一会儿，索尔还是不撒手，他抱的那么紧，洛基几乎动弹不得，开始不安的在禁锢中扭动着。洛基伸出双手捧住索尔的脸，强迫他结束这个吻，打量着索尔，想从他的表情里寻找答案。

 

“出什么事了？”

 

有那么一瞬间，索尔满脑子想的是一些荒谬的建议，关于两个人远走高飞，随便找个地方重新开始。接着他就把它丢到一边。

 

“我们是血亲。”索尔说。

 

洛基垂下手臂。这是注定就有的判决书，现在不过是捅破了玻璃纸，在两人之间现身。他们没办法收回它。

 

“我知道。”洛基轻声回答，接着用更轻的声音说，“我不在乎。”

 

索尔试着挤出一个笑容，但是笑的比哭还难看，笑的支离玻碎。

 

“大家永远不会理解的。”他说。

 

洛基僵硬的笑了几声，索尔也一样，因为他们自己也无法理解。这让事情能有多悲哀，就有多可笑。

 

“我不在乎，”洛基的手指抚过索尔的下唇，“我们就是与众不同。你和我皆如此。他们从来都不会理解的。”

 

“但是如果他们知道——”

 

洛基的手指贴住索尔的嘴唇，阻止他说下去。

 

“我不在乎。”洛基说道。他移开了手指。“最终就我们两个，不是吗？”

 

“是的，”索尔说道，“是的。”

 

“那么抱我。”

 

这次他们把衣服脱了个精光。他们缓慢的互相帮对方去掉衣物，每一步都小心翼翼，怀带着一丝恐惧。索尔毫不掩饰的盯着洛基的性器，它已经硬了，而且已经变得湿答答了。

 

“别再看了，”洛基嗓音嘶哑，带点儿难为情。他伸手挡住了自己。“索尔，脱掉裤子，求你了。”

 

索尔照办了，现在他们两个都光溜溜的，对于接下来要干些啥都有点犹豫不决。然而就像往常那样，洛基采取了主动，他转身攀上索尔的膝盖，用自己修长的四肢缠绕住他。现在索尔的阴茎正好挨着洛基的脸颊，看起来像随时准备溜进去。这对他们来说都是新鲜的，让人吃惊同时又感觉美妙，于是索尔不住的来回磨蹭，同时调整着自己的位置。他们还是相当缓慢而磨人的互相挨着，洛基的胳膊搂着索尔的脖子，迷人的牢骚声从他的喉咙里溢出。

 

这种逗弄，这样的体位，都是从未有过的，都是索尔从未想过的。

 

“洛基，”他的呼吸声沉重。他的嗓音听起来如此的嘶哑低沉，明显的饱含欲求。“我想进入你。”

 

“好。”洛基回答，他在索尔的身下颤抖着。

 

他们没有走到那一步。洛基在索尔的脖子上啃咬着，而索尔就那样射了出来，他放在洛基臀部的手紧绷着，把他抓得更紧，他咬紧牙关，尽量不制造更大的呻吟声。接着他趴在两者之间，快速抚弄着路基的性器，让他温热的精液喷射到两人的腹部。

 

洛基疲惫的瘫在他身上，他们就那样一动不动，直到两人的肢体僵硬发麻感到不适为止。他们帮对方进行了清理，每当视线接触，两个人都不由得面红耳赤。索尔不禁幻想着这种状况——炽热，凌乱，一点点软化的温情——若一直持续下去将会多么美妙。过了不久他们就意识到现实，而感到难为情。

 

他们套上衣物，在床上躺好。索尔从身后抚摸着洛基，伸出一只胳膊把他拉到身边搂着。至少他们可以维持这个姿势直到天亮。要是洛基能用魔法干掉白天多好。

 

索尔轻啄着洛基的后颈，在脑海里不停重复着那些他害怕说出口的话语。我爱你。我会一直和你在一起。永远。这不意味着其他人对他们而言就并不重要，只是这事儿就是如此。他想到他们的父母，想到三勇士还有希芙，想到整个阿斯卡德——他们正在睡梦里，完全的不知道这里曾经发生过的，和正在发生的事。所有的事都改变了，却无人可以阻止。即使他们自己也不能。

 

“你觉得我们是不是做错了什么？”索尔问道。他不知道自己为何要问，但是他心里有一部分积闷而彷徨，使他迫切想要听到洛基的回答。

 

当洛基最终开口的时候，黑暗里，他的声音听起来带着浓重的鼻音，就好像他刚刚哭完一般。

 

“是。”

 

索尔把他抱的更紧了。他整晚都没放开他。

 

清晨，当索尔睁开双眼，发现身畔早已空无一人。

 

end 


End file.
